Missing Years
by Kath
Summary: A crew member re-lives events on Hyperion
1. Default Chapter Title

Author; Kathy E-mail; kandie@tinyonline.co.uk Title; Seaquest 2032- "The Missing Years" Rating; PG-13 Disclaimer; Seaquest DSV/2032 and the characters are the property of MCA/Universal, Amblin Entertainment and the Sci-fi Channel. No infringement of copyright or trademark is intended. The story idea remains the property of the author. Any similarity of characters to persons living or dead is coincidental. Author's Note; In Britain, Seaquest had a very limited run across the regions. It was a while before I ever saw "Brave New World", and even after I had seen it, I was still convinced that I had missed an episode. Maybe if the show had not been cancelled, they would have revisited the "Missing Years" and tied up a few loose ends. It might even have gone something like this ... 

SEAQUEST 2032 - THE MISSING YEARS 

Captain Oliver Hudson strode briskly down the dimly lit corridors of the Seaquest. Periodically he returned the salutes of the UEO technicians and his own crew working at points along the wall. But he did not break his stride until he reached the bridge. There he stopped and looked around, a frown of disapproval on his face. 

To his eyes the bridge was a scene of confusion. At every station, weapons, navigation, life support ... , there were technicians buzzing around. The grey jump-suits of the UEO mixed with the dark blue of the Seaquest crew. They all appeared to be busy, but Hudson could not detect any order to their work. The scene before him was an affront to military discipline. Maybe it had been a mistake to let the kid loose on such a big project. He'd only been in the navy for six months afterall, he'd never actually gone through the training ... Hudson broke off his musings as he spied a pair of thin blue-clad legs sticking out from under helm control. He strolled over and looked down, grimacing as he saw the trailing wires spilling from the console. 

"Ensign Wolenczak?" he enquired. 

There were a crowded few seconds. The Ensign's legs jerked, there was a sharp bang, a cry of "Ow!" and a muttered curse, before Lucas emerged from underneath the console rubbing his head and looking sheepish, "Sir?". 

"Progress report, Mr Wolenczak." 

Lucas stood beside his captain and surveyed the bridge, he took a small electronic pad from a pocket of his jump-suit and checked it with the activity around them. "Right on schedule, Captain. Primary hardware has been installed, we're installing the secondary hardware now. All stations should be ready for software updates in about five hours." He was interrupted by a loud bang from the weapons console. Sparks jumped out from the electrics. 

At the console Tony Piccolo grabbed a mini extinguisher, but it was not needed. Piccolo turned to Lucas, "Sorry, Luke. The fuse tripped again." 

Lucas sighed, "Okay, Tony. Try a J7 conductor." He turned back to the captain, "Maybe five hours was a bit optimistic." he said. Hudson only raised an eyebrow. "Maybe closer to eight ... or ten ..." Lucas's voice trailed off as Hudson's expression grew darker. 

Hudson looked around the bridge again, not looking at Lucas, he spoke quietly, but Lucas knew that the man was angry, "Mr Wolenczak, your estimate for this refit time was 36 hours, you've had 25, and my boat is still in no condition to sail," a brief thought that the young ensign had probably been working for the full 25 hours crossed his mind, "I expect the work to be completed on time." Hudson turned to the ensign, "The navy cannot afford "optimistic" estimates, remember that." Lucas nodded silently and watched the captain stalk off the bridge. He rubbed his eyes, until that moment he hadn't felt tired at all. 

*** 

ELEVEN HOURS LATER... 

The UEO Technicians were gone. Every console was back in place, not a wire to be seen. Hudson looked round in approval, glad to see his regular crew at their stations. He glanced up at the computer station, Lucas was staring intently at his screen and Hudson felt a brief pang of guilt as he saw the dark circles of fatigue under the boy's eyes, maybe he had been hard on the kid, but it had worked, and hopefully he'd know better the next time. Hudson turned to face forward. 

"Helm control !" 

Lonnie Henderson looked down at the captain, "On line, sir !" 

"Weapons." 

"Ready." Piccolo sounded pleased. 

"Communications." 

Tim O'Neil straightened in his chair, "Ready, sir." 

Hudson continued round the stations leaving computer control for last. He looked up at Lucas. 

"All systems green, ready to go, Captain." 

Hudson beamed, an unusual sight. "Well done, ensign. Well done to you all. Right, let's get going. Take us out Henderson." 

"Aye, sir." Lonnie swiftly looked over at Lucas. She could not believe that Hudson was not going to relieve him. Couldn't the man see the young ensign was practically asleep in his chair? 

Seaquest moved smoothly out of the dock and headed for the open sea. On the bridge Commander Ford returned from the launch bay and stood beside the captain. 

"You missed the big switch on, Commander." 

Ford nodded, "I'm sorry I did. I'd have liked to have seen the look on Lucas's face when it all came together." 

Hudson looked at Ford curiously, he hadn't thought of that. He glanced up at the computer station, taking in the droop to the ensign's shoulders, the circles under his eyes. Give the kid a break he admonished himself. "Mr Wolenczak !" Lucas snapped to attention, "I think you deserve a break, Ensign. Get some rest, I don't want to see you up here until tomorrow morning." 

Lucas nodded slowly, "Yes, sir." He rose from his chair and handed his headset to the officer who relieved him. Lonnie smiled to herself, maybe Hudson had a heart afterall. Lucas made his way off the bridge. 

Hudson turned back to Ford. "We're heading straight back to the Macronesian border, " he told him, "There's been a slight rise in border raids while we've been in dock." 

"Says something about our reputation, doesn't it, Captain" commented Ford. 

"I guess it does, Commander. But we can't be everywhere at once." 

There was a soft thud from behind them. "What was that?" asked Ford. Both men looked around the bridge. Nothing seemed wrong there, and no one else seemed to have heard anything. Ford stepped forward, listening, the sound was not repeated. He glanced at Hudson, who shrugged and nodded. Ford moved forward and off the bridge, searching for something out of place. 

Business carried on as usual, but only for a few seconds. "Captain !" Ford's shout was heard by everyone on the bridge. Hudson whirled and hurried out. He raced down the corridor and skidded to a halt round the bend. Ford was crouching over a still figure lying on the floor, he was already ordering a medical team through his PAL. Hudson stepped forward and looked down at Lucas Wolenczak. Ford met his eyes, gravely, "I guess Lucas was more tired than we realised." he said. 

*** 

Dagwood stood still against the wall of the medical bay, mop in hand, not even pretending to clean the floor anymore. He had insisted that the place was overdue for a good cleaning and Doctor Perry had only allowed him to stay in the medical bay if he was very quiet and didn't disturb Lucas's rest. But she had been smiling although she sounded stern. But that had been eight hours ago. And Dagwood could tell that the Doctor was worried. Lucas still had not woken up. He kept muttering about water, and the strange thing was, Dagwood thought he recognised the phrase he was using, "water, water, everywhere...". Dagwood could not remember where he had heard it before. Now Doctor Perry and Captain Hudson were standing at the foot of Lucas's bed, and Dagwood slowly edged forward to hear what they were saying. 

"Vitals are stable. There doesn't appear to be a concussion. To all intents and purposes he's just asleep." that was Doctor Perry. 

"So, what's the problem?" 

"He's not moved since he was brought in here, he's not opened his eyes, he hasn't even snored ! This is not natural sleep. He keeps muttering about water, but he doesn't wake up to get some." 

Dagwood edged closer as Lucas muttered that phrase again, "water, water, everywhere ...". Dagwood tilted his head to the side, "... and not a drop to drink." he said slowly. Perry and Hudson looked up at him in surprise, "What did you say, Dagwood?" asked the Doctor. 

Dagwood gazed at her, " ... and not a drop to drink. I think it's a poem. I think Lucas taught me it." Dagwood looked back at his friend, "But I can't remember when." he continued sadly. 

Hudson looked at Dagwood thoughtfully, then turned back to Perry. "Have you tried waking him up?" he asked. 

Perry grimaced. "To be honest, I'm afraid to." She looked slightly sheepish, "My grandmother always said not to wake a sleepwalker, I thought this was something similar." 

Hudson sighed. "Well, you're the doctor, Doctor." He was interrupted by O'Neill over the PAL. 

"Captain, we have an incoming shuttle. It's Cap ... er Nathan Bridger. He's requesting permission to come aboard." 

Hudson gazed at the ceiling, "Now what," he muttered, "All right, Lieutenant, permission granted." Hudson clicked of his PAL and again addressed the Doctor. "Do what you think is best, Doctor." Hudson turned and left the medical bay. 

*** 

Commander Ford ushered Nathan Bridger into the ward room. Hudson rose to greet him. "Nathan, good to see you, it's been a while." 

"Oliver," returned Bridger. The two men shook hands and Hudson gestured for them to sit down. 

"So, Nathan, what can we do for you?". Hudson poured three glasses of water and passed them round. Bridger came right to the point. 

"One of the crew is sick." he said flatly, "Who is it?" 

Ford and Hudson exchanged glances, "No one's sick, Captain." said Ford slowly. 

Hudson gazed at Bridger, "Ensign Wolenczak is asleep in med-bay. Doctor Perry is beginning to be concerned at the length of time he has been there." 

Bridger passed a hand across his face, tiredly. "Of all of them, it had to be Lucas, didn't it." he said quietly. 

"Is Doctor Perry right to be concerned ?" asked Hudson, carefully. 

Bridger looked up, "Yes, she is." He took a deep breath, "What I am about to say must not leave this room, is that clear?" Hudson and Ford nodded. Bridger continued, "When I told the crew that the Hyperion resistance had rescued us and sent us home, I left out most of the details ..." 

*** 

Water lapped gently at the side of the dinghy. The twin suns of Hyperion had gone down hours before and had been replaced by the soft yellow glow of its moon. Lucas and Dagwood had lost track of time, neither of them sure how long a Hyperion day, or night would last. Only the distant blinking light of the marker bhoy they had set up to show where the Seaquest had gone down gave them an indication of how far they had travelled. It was a very small light. 

Lucas swallowed dryly and gazed out at the endless ocean. "Water, water, everywhere, and not a drop to drink." he muttered. Dagwood looked over at him, curiously. "What is that?" he asked. "It's a poem, Dagwood. That's all I remember of it." 

Dagwood tilted his head to the side quizzically, gazing out at the waves, then his face cleared, "I understand," he said, "we are in the middle of an ocean, which is all water, but we can't drink it." 

"You got it, Dagwood." said Lucas, smiling. But the smile didn't last long. Lightyears from Earth, the only home he'd ever known lying at the bottom of the sea, their friends ... Lucas turned away from the thought of what had happened to their friends. He had to get help from somewhere. There was no way he was going to leave his friends behind ... 

*** 

"Well, Commander, do you remember your dreams ?" 

Ford looked towards his new captain. "I don't remember what I've dreamt," he said slowly, "At least not about Hyperion. But there have been times since we've returned that I've woken up from nightmares and not known why they were so frightening." 

Bridger nodded. "The system is working." he said. "The process was designed to allow our memories to surface during sleep. To be dealt with at a subconscious level if you like, without intruding on our conscious minds." 

"And since Ensign Wolenczak was working for 36 hours straight ..." 

"... He hasn't had a chance to access his subconscious in his dreams. He's been overloaded." Bridger gazed at Hudson accusingly, "Did you have to push him so hard ?" 

Hudson had the grace to look embarrassed. "What can we do to help him ?" he asked. 

"Nothing," said Bridger, grimly, "He'll wake up when he's ready." 

"In another ten years ?" asked Hudson. 

Bridger looked away. 

*** 

Thirst, terrible thirst. 

Lucas slid down the side of the dinghy, and closed his eyes against the harsh suns blazing away in the sky. He didn't know how long it had been. Even Dagwood had not said anything for a long time. Lucas wanted to go over to him, to check that he was all right, but he had no energy. No energy to even open his eyes. 

The small craft started to rock. A bubbling noise out in the ocean. Was a storm coming ? But the suns were shining, how could it be a storm. A dark shadow passed across his eyes, maybe it was a storm. Lucas felt himself drifting away, is this what it feels like to die ? Is this what the crew felt when they died ? One way to find out ... let it go ... 

He woke up sharply. 

He was lying on an unfamiliar bed, grey metal walls around him. 

"Hello, Lucas." 

Lucas turned to the voice, "Dagwood ?" he asked incredulously. 

"That's me." Dagwood beamed happily, glad to see Lucas awake. 

"What is going on ?" 

"Maybe I should answer that." said a new voice. 

Lucas turned to the doorway, "Tobias ! I thought you were dead !" 

Tobias smiled, "Not yet, Lucas. How are you feeling ?" 

"I feel great." said Lucas. 

"Good, you had us worried for a while, but I'm glad to see you are better." 

"You still haven't answered my question, Tobias." said Lucas severely. 

"I know, I know," said Tobias placatingly. He moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed. Lucas watched him carefully. "You saw that the Seaquest was hit by a mine," Lucas nodded, "And you saw the base explode?" Again Lucas nodded. "Well, the explosion was enough to stop the Kraytax on that occasion. We were trapped when the base collapsed. We nearly made it out too, but we weren't the only survivors. The Kraytax ambushed us as we went for the shuttle. Miguel and I were the only ones who made it. The rest are prisoners of the Kraytax." 

Lucas shook his head in confusion. "You mean, they're alive?" 

"I hope so, Lucas. I truly hope so." 

"What about the ones on Seaquest ?" 

Tobias looked grim. "That's a different story. I doubt if there were any survivors on the ship." Lucas hung his head. Tobias squeezed the boy's shoulder. "Don't give up, Lucas," he said. "We brought you two back, maybe we'll find the others." 

"I'm not giving up just yet." declared Lucas. He regarded Tobias with a puzzled look on his face. "There's something different about you, what is it ?" 

Tobias grinned, "You know I always pictured you with dark hair." 

Lucas's face cleared, "You can see ?" he asked in wonder. 

"For the first time in thirty years," confirmed Tobias, "We've got some great medics here, and they're working over time in the miracle department." 

"Well, I hope they don't run out of miracles." said Lucas, "We'll need all the help we can get." 

*** 

The two Captains stared down at the still figure on the sick bay bed. One regarded the occupant as a son, one who hardly knew him, but both felt the over-riding and automatic instinct to protect. 

"You'd better have him restrained," said Bridger, quietly. 

Hudson glanced towards the old warrior. "Is that really necessary ?" he asked. 

Bridger looked up from Lucas for the first time. "Yes," he said sadly, "It is very necessary." 

TO BE CONTINUED ... 


	2. Chapter 2

Author; Kathy  
E-mail; kandie@tinyonline.co.uk  
Title; Seaquest 2032 - "The Missing Years", Part 2.  
Rating; PG-13  
Disclaimer; Seaquest DSV/2032 and the characters are the property of MCA/Universal, Amblin Entertainment and the Sci-fi Channel. No infringement of copyright or trademark is intended. The story idea remains the property of the Author. Any similarity of characters to persons living or dead is coincidental.  
Author's Note; This story tries to fill in some gaps. What really happened on Hyperion ? Sections in Italics are Lucas's dreams.  
  
SEAQUEST 2032 - THE MISSING YEARS, PART 2.  
  
Nathan Bridger shifted uncomfortably in the hard chair. You'd think by the 21st century mankind would have been able to invent a comfy hospital chair, he mused. But glancing around medbay, he was again struck by the contrast between what Seaquest had been and what it was now. His Seaquest had been a boat of science, of exploration, before it had been a boat of war. This Seaquest had little time for science, even less for exploration, this Seaquest was too busy fighting. His medical bay could have treated everything from a shaving nick to a pregnancy, Bridger smiled slightly, remembering the one birth Seaquest had witnessed, a new life to give new hope to the GELF's and saving the rest of human kind in the process. He sighed, it was unlikely that this medical bay would see another birth, and if it did, Captain Hudson would probably have kittens, that would be another medical first !  
  
"What's so funny, Nathan ?" asked a quiet voice.  
  
Bridger straightened up guiltily, and tried to dislodge the image of Oliver Hudson surrounded by mewling kittens, at least when the man was standing in front of him.  
  
"Nothing you need to know, Oliver."  
  
Hudson shrugged and stepped into the room. "Is he still quiet ?" he asked.  
  
Bridger nodded as the two men looked over at the still figure lying in the bed. Lucas Wolenczak lay quiet, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, to all intents and purposes sound asleep. But he had been "sleeping" for nearly 20 hours now, and they still did not know when - or if - he would wake up. Hudson's eyes were drawn to the padded restraints fixing Lucas's wrists and ankles to the bed frame and he frowned.  
  
"I still don't like it, Nathan."  
  
Bridger followed the Captain's gaze to the restraints, "Neither do I, Oliver. But it is necessary. Lucas went through a hell of a lot on that damned planet, we all did. And when he starts to remember ..." Bridger's voice trailed off. "Well, let's just say we don't want him to hurt himself after surviving ... what he survived."  
  
"I still don't get it. We thought the crew had lost their memories, permanently."  
  
"Memories are never completely lost, Oliver, only hidden. Some are better hidden than others and some you never want to find."  
  
The two men stared down at the young ensign, concern etched on both their faces.  
  
***  
  
Lucas waited quietly with Dagwood and Ortiz as Tobias and his friends darted around the room, hooking Seaquest crew members up to unfamiliar equipment. Lucas glanced at the other two and he wondered if they were thinking about the same thing he was. The scene on the bridge when they had finally cut through the doors. They had all stood in the doorway, their EVA suits making them clumsy, anchored to the floor and totally unprepared for the sight before them. Their friends floating in the flood waters, bodies held in suspension. Their uniforms torn, some with bruises still visible, their pale faces ghostly in the light shining on them for the first time. Tim's eyes had been open. Lucas remembered that, although he might try to forget it.  
  
Tobias finished with the crew member he was working on and walked over to the solemn group.  
  
"There's nothing more you can do here." he said. "Try to get some rest."  
  
"What can you do for them ?" asked Lucas, his voice dull.  
  
"We'll try to bring them back." said Tobias simply, "But I warn you, not all of them will return."  
  
Dagwood turned away, his confusion plain. Ortiz walked over to where Tim O'Neill was lying. One of the Hyperion medics was attaching organic looking leads to his temples. Ortiz hesitated a moment, then reached out and touched the back of his hand to Tim's forehead, as if testing his temperature. But there was no heat, only cold. His arm dropped.  
  
The medic looked up, "I have to start the cycle."  
  
Ortiz nodded and stepped away from his friend. The medic tapped a control panel above and Tim slid back into a recess in the wall. A shutter snapped down and began to glow a deep angry red.   
  
Ortiz and Lucas looked around the room as the process was repeated for all the crew. Soon the entire room seemed to be lit only by the red from the pods. Ortiz said a quick prayer and then muttered, "Come back guys, we need you all."  
  
***  
  
The atmosphere was tense on the Seaquest bridge. Com traffic from the sub-fighters crackled over the speakers ...  
  
"Piccolo, you've got one on your tail. Turn to 253, I'm comin' in." that was Kimura's voice.  
  
"Make it snappy, Kimura, this guy has friends comin' to join the party." Tony's voice was excited. Hudson wondered if Tony Piccolo ever regarded these engagements as anything other than one big arcade game.   
  
Hudson looked to the main screen and saw three more enemy fighters closing on his subs. He turned to Ford, pleased to see the Commander standing by to call in re-enforcement's. Hudson nodded and Ford keyed the order to launch. Hudson watched the blue lights streaking away to join the fight. They continued to listen to the commentary.  
  
"Piccolo when I say brake, brake."  
  
"Whatever you say !"  
  
"Brake !"  
  
Hudson stared at the screen, watching the course of the torpedo as it found it's mark. A red light winked out and he heard Piccolo's shout of triumph, "You got him, Kimura !"  
  
"Of course." Hudson shook his head, one of these days Commander Kimura was going to miss, he just hoped he wasn't around to see it.  
  
The screen showed the blue and red lights zipping around. Hudson had been in enough situations like this to know exactly what it was like out there. The speed of the crafts, trying to keep one eye on the myriad systems in front of you and one eye on what was going on outside. Adrenaline pumping, excitement, terror - just as long as no one panicked ... Another red light disappeared, followed closely by a second one.  
  
"Two, one, Kimura !"  
  
"Seaquest, this is SQ1, remaining hostiles are retreating to the border."  
  
"SQ2, they're buggin' out, Captain, want us to follow ?"  
  
"Negative, SQ2. All SQ fighters, return to the ship." Hudson turned to Ford, "When they're back on board, resume patrol course."  
  
Ford nodded, "I think they missed us, Captain."  
  
Hudson grinned, "They do say, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder", Commander."  
  
***  
  
They were sitting round a large circular table for their council of war. Tobias stood over by a screen showing the mushroom shaped base of the Kraytax. Lucas, Miguel, Tim and Ford watched the screen intently.  
  
"This is where the launch entered originally," said Tobias, and highlighted the spot. Heads nodded around the table in agreement.  
  
"Now, the reactor was here" continued Tobias, again highlighting the area. "And the blast took out that section, and destroyed the supports." He tapped the screen and a different plan came up showing the massive ship toppled over on its side. "We were here," another area was highlighted, "We made our way down this corridor, and were ambushed here." Miguel nodded in agreement, trying to forget the confusion and pain of those critical few seconds.  
  
"Miguel and I were cut off from the rest of the team," Tobias went on, "Both of us were wounded ..." Tobias's eyes unfocussed as he relived the ordeal, "We could hear the others still firing, and Bridger ... Bridger was yelling at us to get out, they were still alive and ... and ... we ... we ..."  
  
Ford held up his hand, "Tobias," he said gently, "You did what you had to do," he turned to Miguel, "You both did. If you hadn't got out of there, we would all be dead."  
  
Miguel raised his head and gave a deep shuddering sigh, "Thanks, Commander. I guess I didn't realise how much I needed to hear that."  
  
Ford nodded. "Just don't forget it, either of you. Now, I know it's hard, but we have to know every detail of how you got out. Because we're going back in."  
  
***  
  
Bridger looked up from the book he was pretending to read as Lucas stirred in the bed, straining against the ties holding his wrists. "You did what you had to do." he muttered.  
  
Bridger straightened up and glanced quickly around the medical bay, only Doctor Perry was visible in her office. He debated for a moment whether he should call her over, but decided against it, who knew what Lucas would say ?  
  
"We'd all be dead." Lucas's face creased with the memory. "We're going back in." Lucas arched his back and then lay still again. Bridger gently pushed back Lucas's hair from his forehead.  
  
"Hang in there, Kiddo, just hang in there."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ... 


	3. Chapter 3

Author; Kathy  
E-mail; kandie@tinyonline.co.uk  
Title; Seaquest 2032 - "The Missing Years"  
Rating; PG-13  
Disclaimer; Seaquest DSV/2032 and the characters are the property of MCA/Universal, Amblin Entertainment and the Sci-fi Channel. No infringement of copyright or trademark is intended. The story idea remains the property of the author. Any similarity of characters to persons living or dead is coincidental.  
Author's Note; THE STORY SO FAR ... Lucas Wolenczak is re-living the events on Hyperion in his dreams, the crew can only watch and wait ...  
  
SEAQUEST 2032 -"THE MISSING YEARS", PART 3  
  
Commander Ford sat at a table in the deserted galley, a moderate stack of papers in front of him, a cold cup of coffee on one side and his PAL on the other. He sighed a lot as he worked his way through the personnel reports and kept glancing at his PAL. No one had been into the galley for an hour, no one had called for his assistance, his opinion, hell, not even a chat. Why was it, Ford wondered, that when he had to get something done everyone on the boat really needed to speak to him urgently, but when he was looking for a distraction, no one was around to oblige. He sighed again and turned to another report - for goodness sake, the officer reviews were not due for another two months, and here he was, ploughing through report after report, and only taking in about four words in ten.  
  
Shaking his head, Ford rose and refilled his cup. He knew exactly why he could not concentrate. Part of it was worry about Lucas. The ensign had been "asleep" for over twenty-four hours, muttering occasionally, but showing no signs of waking.  
  
But Ford was also concerned about the implications for the rest of the crew. This "sleep" had been triggered by a combination of over-work and sleep deprivation. Lucas had collapsed after a straight 36 hour shift. Ford supposed they were lucky that it had happened during a relatively quiet time for Seaquest, but what if it hadn't ? What if it happened again ? They were soldiers, and war could break out at any time. What if they were on a combat mission ? Missions like that were not known for their relaxing qualities, what if Lonnie collapsed into sleep, stuck behind enemy lines ? Or Piccolo ? Or himself ?  
  
Ford shook himself, from what Bridger had told them he ought to have been grateful to the Hyperion Resistance for rescuing them and sending them home, but Ford could not help feeling that if they had just done that, instead of tinkering with their memories as well, things would be a hell of a lot easier.  
  
***  
  
The two launches inched their way along the ocean floor towards the listing form of the Kraytax ship. Inside, the atmosphere was tense. Tobias sat up front with Miguel. Lucas sat behind them, scanning the readouts of their sensors. No one spoke. All the discussion had already taken place. Lucas smiled inwardly, for the first time in his life he had actually won an argument with Commander Ford, although he might yet regret being allowed to be part of the rescue mission. But Lucas was determined not to let his friends down.  
  
His reverie was broken by Miguel, "There they go," he said, quietly, nodding his head forward.  
  
Lucas strained forward to see the other launch making its way around the ship. He said a silent prayer for Commander Ford, O'Neill and Dagwood. "And, I guess this is where we go," said Miguel. Lucas took a deep breath as Miguel piloted the launch under the overhang of the Kraytax ship, and added their own names to his prayer.  
  
As with the best military plans, the basic idea was simple. Scans had shown there were life forms aboard the ship, concentrated in two main areas of the canopy where the damage was less. Scans had also shown there were several possible entrances. The two teams would enter at opposite sides and attempt to locate the captain and the rest of the Seaquest crew. Once located the two teams would return to their launches with the survivors and make tracks. Easy.  
  
Lucas had no illusions about how easy this mission would be.  
  
The launch shuddered slightly as Miguel made the soft dock. He pushed the console away and locked it in position. Tobias did the same. Miguel turned to Lucas, "Ready ?"  
  
"As I'll ever be." Lucas replied. They were already suited up, Lucas handed over the EVA helmets and took up his own one. They could not tell from the scans which parts of the structure would be flooded, so the suits were a necessary precaution. They were taking extra breathing apparatus for the survivors, but Lucas hoped it would not be needed.  
  
He stood and clipped the helmet in place. "Scared ?" Lucas heard Miguel's voice through the ear piece. He looked him straight in the eye, "Aren't you ?"   
  
"Terrified" admitted Miguel. "But, that's not going to stop us is it ?" said Lucas.  
  
"Not in the least." joined Tobias.  
  
They stood for a moment, Tobias grinned. "The kids on the University football team used to do this before a play." He extended a hand face down. Miguel and Lucas followed suit. "Goooo Tigers !" He threw their hands up in the air.  
  
"Tigers, I like that." said Miguel. They grabbed their weapons and prepared to enter the ship.  
  
"How come they don't name football teams after antelopes ?" mused Tobias.  
  
""Go Antelopes" hardly has the same ring, Tobias" said Lucas, with a grin.  
  
They left the launch.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo rubbed the back of his neck and gratefully handed his headset over to his relief officer. He could see Tim O'Neill was also finished his shift and he hurried to meet him at the entrance to the bridge.  
  
"Hey, Tim, goin' to the galley ?"  
  
"Yeah, then I thought I'd head down to sick bay, see how Lucas is doing."  
  
"That's some nap the kid's takin'." Piccolo shook his head, "Have you heard anything about what's wrong with him ?"  
  
Tim shook his head, "The Captain and Commander Ford were holed up with Nathan Bridger for a good two hours before they went down to see Lucas, but they're all being tight-lipped about what they were talking about."  
  
They rounded a corner, Piccolo lowered his voice, "And that's another thing, how come Bridger shows up just when Lucas goes for forty winks ?"  
  
Tim grinned, "Did you ever read Agatha Christie, Tony ?"  
  
Tony looked at Tim reproachfully, "You know I wasn't a great reader, Tim."  
  
Tim smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Tony. It's just that one of her characters, Miss Marple, was an amateur detective, and she always seemed to be around when a murder was committed, it always seemed suspicious to me. Mind you, she was supposed to be in her seventies ..."  
  
"Seventies ?" spluttered Tony, "And she was a Miss ?"  
  
"Yeah, what's the problem ?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, just unusual, that's all."  
  
"Not every one gets married, Tony. And anyway the books were written a hundred years ago."  
  
"Ahh," nodded Tony, "Ancient History."  
  
"No," said Tim, patiently, "Ancient History is before 500 AD."  
  
"Whatever," snapped Tony, "It's old, all right."  
  
They continued bickering as they headed for the galley.  
  
***  
  
Lucas, Tobias and Miguel made their way through the deserted corridors. They had been lucky so far. This section was not flooded now, although there was evidence that it had been. The walls still had some tendrils of seaweed clinging to them and the floor was patterned with small stagnant pools of water. It was worse than the Seaquest's bilge.  
  
They had heard echoes at various times through the journey, but it was difficult to tell if they were the sounds of people moving around or just the structure settling deeper into the ocean floor. None of them were sure, although they knew who they hoped was making the noise.  
  
They came up to the end of the corridor, as before, Miguel checked both ways before gesturing the others forward. Lucas had lost count of the corridors they had been down, although he continued to mark their way, hopefully unobtrusively to the wrong people, but plain to the right ones.   
  
They had been searching for hours, he had forgotten just how big this place was. He was trying not to feel disheartened, but the last time they had checked in with Commander Ford, there had been no good news from them either. At least none of them had run into any Kraytax, that was something.  
  
The group went on. They were being even more cautious in this area. There were definite signs that they were not the first people down these corridors. They were drier for one thing, and some of the debris had been cleared.   
  
They were passing a slight alcove and Lucas paused. They had passed doorways before, usually buckled and useless, either from the explosion itself, or the impact of the crash, but this one was intact. Lucas stepped up to the side and lightly brushed at the wall. There it was, the control panel, and there was still power !  
  
"Miguel ! Tobias !" hissed Lucas, he gestured frantically when they turned around and they hurried back. "Look at this !"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, Lucas." warned Miguel, but he allowed Tobias to scrape away some of the algae that was obscuring the observation port.  
  
Tobias stared intently through the small gap and caught his breath. "I don't believe it," he whispered.  
  
"What, what is it ?" hissed Miguel.  
  
Tobias stepped away from the door, "We've found them." he said.  
  
Lucas darted forward and looked in. His eyes widened as he took in the scene.  
  
It was a large room with a domed ceiling. In the centre of the dome was a large hulking piece of machinery. Like so much of the Kraytax technology it looked more grown than made. Tendrils snaked down to a circle of tables set out like the petals of a flower. Each table was occupied by a Seaquest crew member, Brody, Henderson, Piccolo, Smith, Bridger. They were all there.  
  
Lucas turned to the others, his eyes shining with excitement. "It's them, Miguel ! We've got them !"  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ... 


	4. Chapter 4

Author; Kathy  
E-mail; kandie@tinyonline.co.uk  
Title; Seaquest 2032 - "The Missing Years"  
Rating;  
Disclaimer; Seaquest DSV/2032 and the characters are the property of MCA/Universal, Amblin Entertainment and the Sci-fi Channel. No infringement of copyright or trademark is intended. The story remains the idea of the author. Any similarity of characters to persons living or dead is coincidental.  
Author's Note; THEY ARE RIGHT - FEEDBACK IS CRUCIAL. Thanks to all who asked for more, I hope the story is shaping up to your satisfaction, if not, you know what to do, and how to tell me. THE STORY SO FAR ... Lucas is re-living the events on Hyperion, whether he wants to or not ... (Second Disclaimer; Gale Weathers appeared from nowhere, you know who she belongs to, and I won't let her in again ! Unless folk ask for her, in which case, she'll get full disclaimer rights !)  
  
  
SEAQUEST 2032 - "THE MISSING YEARS" PART 4   
  
President Bourne stretched out, enjoying the sensation of bones popping - lower spine, shoulders, neck, - it was not as good as a massage, but it did serve to waken him up slightly. He glanced down at the desk, papers, papers, papers ... Why was it that so many sensitive documents were still committed to paper ? Probably a conspiracy by the shredder people - no paper - no shredder - no jobs, Bourne grinned as he fed another Top Secret document to the machine.  
  
Behind him screens played news reports from around the world. CNN. NBC, BBC, STV, ITV .... There were sixty screens and only fifteen of them were showing what he wanted to be seen - free market economics - what a joke ! Bourne had paid good money for those stations, and still they broadcast derogatory items ...  
  
" ... thankfully the aggressors were beaten off by the gallant efforts of the Seaquest crew, this time. But how many more times must we rely on one ship to save us from the expansionist tendencies of our neighbour ? This is Gale Weath..."  
  
Bourne clicked off the set. So dinner had been too cheap for Ms Weathers, he'd know better next time.  
  
  
***  
  
Med-bay was quiet. Even Doctor Perry had turned in. Bridger had to admire her professionalism. The cot she was lying on looked almost capable of taking a rope, but not much else. Who'd be a doctor ? People looking to you for answers, fast cures, hope, Bridger sighed, not so different from a Captain.  
  
Perry was crashed out, and Bridger could not blame her. Hours of uncertainty, no treatment available, absolutely nothing to be done - he'd have crashed out too. But he had what she did not. He knew what was wrong with the ensign. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.  
  
***  
  
  
Tobias, Miguel and Lucas gazed at each other, dumbfounded. After all those corridors, all those dead ends, all those false hopes, and here they were, all of them.  
  
They looked at each other apprehensively. Finally Tobias and Miguel nodded to each other. Lucas did not understand the problem - their friends were right in front of them ...  
  
Tobias gently prised off the control panel, he crossed two wires and the door slid open. Lucas darted forward, only to be held back by Miguel. Silently Miguel shook his head, then entered himself, weapon first. Lucas stepped back, allowing Tobias to enter before himself.  
  
Miguel was definitely going by the book, training his rifle at the ceiling, around the walls. No one surprised them.  
  
Tobias moved forward, mimicking Miguel's every move. Then he moved over to the nearest crew member, Brody. Tobias passed a hand over the body. It seemed human, he had no sense of a Kraytax mind. But this chamber reminded him of a regeneration pod. He just was not sure if this was the genuine Seaquest crew, or if it was Kraytex masquerading as his friends.  
  
Miguel was looking at him quizzically. Tobias shrugged, Miguel nodded emphatically. Fake or not, they had to wake them. Lucas could understand Miguel's dilemma. If these people were their friends, they had to be disconnected from the Kraytax apparatus so that they could all get out of there, if they were actually Kraytax, well, their adventure ended here.  
  
Miguel turned his gun on the still figures and nodded to Tobias. Tobias acknowledged the signal and pushed at the lever beside the door release. Shots of blue light streaked down, earthing themselves in the bodies of the Seaquest crew. For interminable seconds the bodies shuddered on their tables, before falling back, spent.  
  
A low groan filled the air. Brody's eyes flickered and his hand came up to massage his temples before he finally opened his eyes.  
  
"Where the hell am I ?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"That's Jim Brody all right. Always original." smirked Miguel.  
  
All around them the Seaquest crew were slowly waking. Lucas hurried round to Nathan Bridger. "Captain ?" he whispered, anxiously.  
  
Bridger sat up slowly, looking around dazedly. He focused on Lucas. "Well, you're a sight for sore eyes, Lucas."  
  
Lucas could not help himself, he flung his arms around the captain in a big hug.  
  
"Ooph ! Have you been working out, Lucas ?" gasped Bridger. He disentangled himself from the youth and swung his legs over the table, grinning as he saw the reunion taking place around them. He stood, and he and Lucas joined the congregation.  
  
"Mr Ortiz ?" Bridger returned Miguel's salute, "Report !"  
  
"We have a shuttle ready to take you all back to the Resistance base, sir." said Miguel.  
  
"Good, we'll get going immediately. What about Seaquest ?"  
  
"She's still dead in the water, Captain, but we've got teams working on her as we speak."  
  
"Excellent ! Glad to see you've been busy. What about survivors ?"  
  
"Better than expected. The Hyperion medics really know their stuff. Which reminds me, I'd better contact Commander Ford, let him know we've found you all. They're in the opposite part of the ship."  
  
Bridger's smile faded and he traded concerned glances with the rest of his team. "Mr Ortiz, contact Commander Ford immediately, tell him to get out of there. That part of the ship is swarming with Kraytax !"  
  
Ortiz nodded and stepped away from the group to contact the Commander. Tobias stepped forward, "Captain, what happened to you after we were separated ?"  
  
"There's not a great deal of time for reminiscing, Tobias."  
  
"We have a couple of minutes."  
  
Bridger looked away from the scientist, passing a hand across his eyes.  
  
"Leave it, Tobias," said Lucas, "Let's just get them home."  
  
Tobias opened his mouth to speak, but Miguel beat him to it, "All right. We'll make for the rendezvous and split in the shuttles."  
  
"Is the other team all right ?" asked Wendy.  
  
"They're fine. I guess they were lucky. I just hope their luck holds."  
  
"I hope ours does too," grinned Piccolo.  
  
Cautiously the group moved into the corridors.  
  
***  
  
"We've found them !" the voice was low, although Bridger could still discern the excitement in it. He looked down at the sleeping ensign and almost smiled in response to the grin plastered across Lucas's face.  
  
But the smile faded rapidly. Lucas's nightmare was just beginning.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ... 


	5. Chapter 5

Author; Kath  
E-mail; kandie@tinyonline.co.uk  
Title; Seaquest 2032 - "The Missing Years"  
Rating; PG-13, The violence quota is a bit higher on this one.  
Disclaimer; Seaquest DSV/2032 and the characters are the property of MCA/Universal, Amblin Entertainment and the Sci-fi Channel. No infringement of copyright or trademark is intended. The story idea remains the property of the author. Any similarity of characters to persons living or dead is coincidental.  
Author's Note; THE STORY SO FAR ... Lucas re-lives events on Hyperion. Things look good, so far ...  
  
SEAQUEST 2032 - "THE MISSING YEARS" pt5  
  
Oliver Hudson laid his cards down carefully, "Gin." he said, curtly.  
  
Nathan Bridger shook his head sadly, "You never did like to lose, Oliver."  
  
Hudson grinned, his scars crinkling, "I believe that's 200 credits you owe me, Nathan."  
  
Bridger scowled, "And who's counting ?"  
  
Hudson smirked and gathered up the cards. "I am." he declared.  
  
The two men were silent as Hudson dealt a new hand on the medical table. Behind them, Lucas Wolenczak remained still. It had been 36 hours since the ensign had collapsed and fallen into a deep, deep sleep.  
  
Both men knew that rumours were rife on the boat - what had happened to Lucas, what was going to happen to Lucas - but for now, there was nothing that any one could do.  
  
The two captains gathered up their cards and looked at the hands with identical expressions of indifference. Bridger stole a quick glance at Hudson, "Your call."  
  
Hudson matched the stare. He threw down two cards, "I take two." Hudson slipped two cards off the pile.  
  
Bridger nodded and discarded three cards, "I'll have three."  
  
Both men rearranged their cards. Ensign Wolenczak moved slightly on the med-bay bed. Immediately, the two men focused on the figure, both forgetting the game.  
  
For a few seconds there was no further movement, then abruptly Lucas pulled against the material restraints holding his wrists and ankles to the bed. "NOOOOO !" The cry echoed around med-bay.   
  
Doctor Perry jerked awake on her camp bed and dashed to the ensign. Bridger and Hudson both recognised the depth of feeling in that sound. To Bridger it was the sound he wanted to make when Bill Noyce told him his son was gone, to Hudson it was the sound of a hundred refugees protesting a fate they had no control over - fear, loss, betrayal - all in that one cry.  
  
Perry stopped at the entrance to the Ensign's cubicle.  
  
"What the hell was that ?"  
  
Bridger gravely looked up. "You'd better be prepared. Crash cart, de-fib, atropine, we might need it all."  
  
Perry nodded and hurried away to call up the equipment.  
  
***  
  
The corridors of the Kraytax ship were dripping with moisture. In parts, the algae that were growing were phospherant, glowing with their own light.  
  
The Seaquest crew moved through them hastily, although they never forgot their training. Ortiz and Brody took point, sweeping the way ahead, Piccolo brought up the rear, constantly checking for pursuit. At last Ortiz held up a hand, "This is it. The rendezvous point."  
  
"How long do we wait ?" asked Lucas, nervously, looking around.  
  
Miguel grinned, "As long as it takes."  
  
Silently the group settled into the shadows.  
  
Lucas edged towards Tobias, "What's up ?" he whispered.  
  
Tobias looked around at the crew members surrounding them, "We should have checked their story." he muttered.  
  
Lucas looked at him, dumbfounded. "Tobias, you could tell if they were fakes," he hissed, urgently. "They're real !"  
  
Tobias gazed back at Lucas steadily, "Lucas, I want them to be real too, but there's something ... I just don't know ..."  
  
"Heads up !" it was Brody, "We got company !".  
  
All of them fell silent. Straining, Lucas could just make out the sounds of someone approaching. Whoever it was, was trying extremely hard not to be heard.  
  
They all held their breath.  
  
***  
  
The orderlies had brought in just about every medical contraption known to man. Perry was taking no chances. Bridger looked around the cubicle, he only recognised a few pieces of equipment. There was barely enough room for him to stand beside Lucas's bed. Bridger passed a hand across his forehead and stepped back from the bed. Glancing up he could see Dagwood desultorily pushing a mop around. Bridger smiled. He remembered the first time he had seen Dagwood after being wakened from that death like sleep. Dagwood sniffing the air like a blood hound. Bridger was glad the GELF's nose had not let him down ...  
  
***  
  
The group tensed as they saw a shadow moving on the opposite wall. Silently they primed their weapons.  
  
The shadow stilled, someone was listening for their group with as much intensity as they were.  
  
A low voice drifted out from the corridor. "Ortiz ?"  
  
Miguel relaxed fractionally, "Commander ?"  
  
Ford stepped forward, "Boy, am I glad to see you guys !" He turned back into the corridor and whispered behind him, "It's all right, it's them." Ford faced his captain and saluted. "You had us worried, sir."  
  
Bridger returned the salute, "It was mutual, Commander." Bridger stepped back as Dagwood rounded the corner. The large GELF was regarding the group solemnly and sniffed the air delicately. He nodded to Ford.  
  
Ford smiled, "Well, I think we've all had enough sight seeing, how about skipping the rest of the tour and heading for home ?"  
  
"Suits me," grinned Brody.  
  
"Seconded," chimed in Wendy.  
  
Ford motioned the group forward and down another corridor. Ortiz sidled up to him, something was not right. "Commander, isn't this the long way back to launch ?" he asked.  
  
Ford spoke quietly, "We have a problem, Miguel. These people are not our crew."  
  
Miguel risked a glance behind. "How do I know you are Jonathan Ford ?" he whispered.  
  
Ford followed his gaze, "I won't ask you to trust me, Miguel. I guess you'll have to judge me by my actions. Stick close to Tobias and Lucas. When the shooting starts, get them out the way."  
  
Ortiz looked at Ford sharply, "Shooting ?"  
  
Ford nodded. "Shooting." he confirmed.  
  
Ortiz regarded the man beside him, indecision plain. Abruptly he nodded and slowed down to fall into step with Tobias. Casually he glanced around, Dagwood had moved up to walk beside Ford. Lucas was further back with Bridger and Smith. Miguel nudged Tobias and tapped the side of his gun. Tobias's eyes widened, then he nodded in understanding. Miguel jerked his head forward and Tobias quickened his pace to join Ford and Dagwood. Again Miguel slowed down until he was level with Lucas.  
  
"How you doin' ?" Miguel asked.  
  
Lucas turned and for the first time noticed how far ahead Ford and the others were. "I'll be glad to get out of here," he said slowly.  
  
Bridger overheard him, "I can assure you, Lucas, we will all be glad to get out of here." Bridger also noticed the growing distance between the two groups, "The Commander seems to be in a hurry," he turned to Smith and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Can you blame him, Captain ?" whispered Piccolo.  
  
Lucas looked back and forward at the captain and the doctor and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He thought he had his fear under control, but this was a deeper uneasiness. He turned to Miguel, his eyes registering confusion.  
  
Ortiz gripped the youth's arm, "We'd better catch up." he said urgently and tugged Lucas forward.  
  
Miguel's urgency galvanised the group and they all hurried forward to where Ford was waiting.  
  
Ford beckoned them forward, "The launch is just at the end of this corridor." he whispered.  
  
Lucas and Miguel turned the corner first. Lucas could see Tobias and Dagwood at the end gesturing to them to hurry. Debris was scattered at odd intervals along the corridor. Lucas's senses were screaming at him - the debris did not look accidental, it looked as if it had been placed - were they walking into a trap ?  
  
Miguel seemed to have no reservations. He stepped forward, pulling Lucas with him. Lucas glanced round to see Ford coming with them, but the rest of them stood at the junction staring warily ahead. Lucas slowed down, straining against Miguel's insistent grip.  
  
"Captain ! Come on guys, we're nearly there." he hissed.  
  
Bridger nodded to his crew. Piccolo and Henderson stepped forward. Bridger stepped forward, but he seemed to stumble and went down on one knee.  
  
Lucas did not stop to think, he shrugged off Miguel's hand and darted back to help the captain, too quick even for Ford, who tried to grab him as he went past.  
  
The next few seconds were a blur, he heard Ford calling his name, telling him to come back, but he was focused on the captain. Lucas knelt beside Bridger, reaching out his hand, he heard weapons being cocked and looked up. Piccolo and Henderson had raised their weapons, training them down the corridor. Lucas heard the shout "Now !". It was Bridger's voice, but Bridger had not moved his lips.   
  
The air erupted with weapons fire. Lucas watched in horror as first Ford, then Ortiz were hit, shot by Piccolo and Henderson. He looked down the corridor to see who was firing - Bridger, Piccolo, Brody, Henderson, even Smith. Someone was calling his name, screaming at him to get away from the people he had thought were his friends. Realisation dawned, Lucas stared at the Bridger beside him. The impostor grinned menacingly.  
  
The other impostors had formed a defensive line, using the sheer volume of fire to wear down the genuine crew, and they were between Lucas and his friends. He scrambled to his feet and launched himself at the fake Brody, knocking the alien into the line.  
  
The interruption was enough for the real Brody and Piccolo to pick off the Kraytax masquerading as Henderson. The alien fell back with an inhuman screech of pain, changing back to its true form before Lucas's eyes.  
  
His gamble had not been entirely successful. Even as Lucas rose he felt his ankle gripped painfully, he kicked out, not caring about the outward appearance of the alien. Rough hands gripped his shoulders and spun him round. Lucas looked into the eyes of Nathan Bridger, but his eyes were transformed with an expression of hate that Lucas had never seen on the true Nathan Bridger.  
  
The alien's strength was incredible, it hurled Lucas back up the corridor and Lucas slammed into the bulkhead. He slid bonelessly down the wall and lay there dazed and winded. He saw the alien Bridger stalking towards him, seemingly uncaring of the barrage of weapons fire coming from the crew.  
  
Lucas hoped that the alien would discard its human appearance, no matter that he knew it was not Nathan Bridger in front of him, still he could not cope with the idea of Bridger causing him pain.  
  
The alien squatted down and clamped his hand around Lucas's throat. Lucas did not even have the strength to protest. Only his mind screamed the denial. It was the last conscious thought Lucas had for a long time.  
  
***  
  
Hudson, Perry and Bridger gazed worriedly down as Ensign Wolenczak writhed on the bed. Perry anxiously watched the ECG monitor. "His heart's racing, he can't keep this up."  
  
"He'll make it." said Bridger, he was not sure who he was trying to convince, Perry or himself.  
  
"Can't you sedate him or something ?" asked Hudson.  
  
"How can I sedate an unconscious man ?" snapped Perry. "This should not be happening !"  
  
They fell silent as a scream from Lucas split the air. The young man fell back and laid still. The ECG steadied as his heart rate returned to more normal levels.  
  
"Is that it ?" asked Hudson, "Will he wake up now ?"  
  
Bridger silently shook his head.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ... 


	6. Chapter 6 - Original headings, huh?!

Author; Kath  
E-mail; kandie@tinyonline.co.uk  
Title; Seaquest 2032 - "The Missing Years", pt6  
Rating; PG -13/15, violence and language. The gloves are off for this installment.  
Disclaimer; Seaquest DSV/2032 and the characters are the property of MCA/Universal, Amblin Entertainment and the Sci-fi Channel. No infringement of copyright or trademark is intended. The story idea remains the property of the author. Any similarity of characters to persons living or dead is coincidental.  
Author's Note; I think it is Chance's page that carries a warning about how addictive fanfiction can get. I should have listened to the warning. Thanks to all of you who contacted me and I promise this will be finished soon, if only because I have two essays due in for college and who can concentrate on boring stuff like that when you can be writing about Seaquest ? Enjoy ...  
  
SEAQUEST 2032 - THE MISSING YEARS, PT6  
  
Seaquest sliced through the water, the WSKR probes circling around her. The ocean was quiet. At this depth the locals were few and far between.  
  
On the bridge of the ship the crew carried out their assigned tasks. Lonnie Henderson paged aimlessly through the engineering schematics. This was always the worst part of the shift, the last thirty minutes. For the past six hours she had monitored every system on the huge boat, and the closest she had come to a crisis was a blocked sink in the galley.  
  
Still, you could not save the world every day of the week. Lonnie sighed and glanced over at the computer station. Ensign Peters was staring intently at her screens, a frown plastered across her face.  
  
"Everything all right ?" whispered Lonnie.   
  
Peters did not look up, but continued typing in commands, "My great-grandfather was an entertainer." she said, quietly. "One of his acts was spinning plates on long sticks. His personal best was 53." Peters risked a quick glance at Lonnie, "He wouldn't have a hope in hell of keeping these particular plates spinning."  
  
Lonnie grinned. "I guess it takes a bit of getting used to."  
  
"How does Wolenczak do it ?" growled Peters as one of the programs re-set itself.  
  
"Well he is a genius." said Lonnie.  
  
"Gee, Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better." said Peters, sarcastically.   
  
The lights on the bridge began to dim. Crew members looked up as the lower light levels registered. Peters stared wildly at the screens in front of her, "Shit !" she whispered between clenched teeth, and made a hasty correction. The lights returned to full power.  
  
"Ensign ?" queried Commander Ford from his command chair.  
  
"Sorry about that, Commander, one of them got away from me there." replied Peters, sheepishly.  
  
Ford nodded, "Try to keep on top of it, Ensign."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Lonnie smiled sympathetically, "I'll let you concentrate." she said.  
  
Peters nodded, but Lonnie still heard the Ensign's whispered comment; "Come back Ensign Wolenczak, all is forgiven." Lonnie grinned, and added her own wish that Lucas would soon return to duty.  
  
***  
  
He was cold, so cold. He lay on his side, arms wrapped around his chest, knees pulled up to his chin and shivered uncontrollably.  
  
Lucas had woken to a bleak reality. He was alone in a dank cell. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious for, nor where he was, although he assumed he was still on the Kraytax ship. He did not know what had happened to the rest of the crew, whether they had been captured or killed or even, please god, whether they had managed to escape.  
  
Every muscle ached, it even hurt to swallow. But as soon as he had felt able Lucas had explored his prison. It had not taken long. The cell itself was only a couple of metres wide, maybe three or four long. The walls were damp, although they showed no signs of corrosion, and the door, well the door was solid. No panels to hot wire, no glass to break, it was a very effective barrier. And as for other methods of escape, no handy air vents, no grills in the floor. Whoever had put him in here meant for him to stay.  
  
That had been hours ago.   
  
The temperature had dropped steadily. At first Lucas had tried to stay awake by pacing round the cell, despite his protesting muscles. Then slowly, insidiously he became convinced that he had been abandoned. That he was completely alone. He tried to tell himself that was nonsense. Someone would come for him, he had to hope it would be his friends. But as the hours passed it became harder and harder to believe. At last he had cracked, pounding on the door, screaming for someone to let him out. But all he succeeded in doing was adding more bruises to his collection. Finally he had collapsed in a heap on the floor. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms round them. Rocking back and forth Lucas sobbed into his arms.  
  
Gradually the sobs had died down and Lucas had given in to his exhaustion. He slid down the wall and drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
***  
  
Med-bay echoed with the sound of Lucas's screams. Orderlies and nurses paused in their tasks waiting to see if they would be called.  
  
Inside the cubicle Bridger and Perry desperately tried to hold the ensign down. Bridger whispered soothing platitudes in the ensign's ear, but Lucas showed no sign of hearing them. Lucas continued to beat against the bed, his wrists trapped by the restraints. Doctor Perry glanced worriedly at the restraints. Despite the fact that they were material, the ensign's panicked movements were causing them to scrape against his skin, abrasions were already forming and blood was oozing slowly from the wounds. Perry looked up at Bridger, a look of helplessness in her eyes.  
  
Lucas continued to cry out, his voice hoarse from under-use. Over the last day or so they had sometimes picked up muttered phrases from the young man, they had usually had to strain to hear them, but this time the whole of med-bay could hear him.  
  
"Let me go ! You bastards, let me out !" The ensign's chest hitched and his voice broke. Tears leaked out from beneath his closed eyes. "Captain, please. Please, let me out. Captain."  
  
Bridger's heart lurched. Lucas had been calling him, begging him for help. He felt his own eyes fill with tears. He had not been able to help Lucas then, there was very little he could do to help him now.  
  
***  
  
The sound of the door scraping open jerked Lucas awake. He raised his head blinking as the lights shone on his face. For a brief moment he had a surge of hope that the crew had found him, but it was short-lived. Lucas cringed as he recognised the figure entering the cell.  
  
Mitbor stood over him gazing at him coldly, "On your feet." he commanded.  
  
Lucas glanced over at the door. Any wild ideas he had about fleeing past the alien were quickly dispelled - two stormers stood ready at the door. Lucas did not even bother to compute the odds of him making it past three strong aliens - astronomical was the word that came to mind. He struggled to his feet still shivering in the cold. Mitbor gestured him forward. The only option was to obey.  
  
The group moved out into the corridor. Mitbor strode ahead, Lucas was sandwiched between the two stormers. Gathering his courage Lucas spoke up, "Where are you taking me ?"  
  
Mitbor did not stop, "You'll find out soon enough." he said over his shoulder.  
  
Lucas did not ask again. He was marched through endless corridors, each one identical to the next. Lucas was soon hopelessly lost.  
  
At last Mitbor stopped outside a door. He passed his hand over a sensor and the door slid back. Mitbor stepped back and motioned Lucas forward. Lucas hesitated, but a shove from one the guards pushed him over the threshold. The two guards followed and Mitbor closed the door behind them.  
  
There was nothing reassuring about the room. The walls still had the metallic sheen, but even here there was evidence of damage. At various points around the room strange pieces of equipment bulged out from the walls. Lucas was sure he did not want to find out what they were for.  
  
A solitary figure stood in the centre of the room. Lucas recognised this one too.  
  
Ariel turned, "Lucas, so nice to see you again."  
  
"I can't say the feeling's mutual." said Lucas, contempt dripping from his voice.  
  
Ariel smiled but there was no warmth in it. "Understandable. Nevermind. We need some information, Lucas, and you are going to provide it."  
  
Summoning every ounce of bravado he could muster Lucas looked all round the room as if searching for something. He looked back at Ariel, "Were you talking to me ?" he sneered. "You must be crazy if you think I'll help you."  
  
"I'm not giving you a choice," said Ariel, coldly.  
  
Lucas snorted, "I don't care what you do to me, I'm not telling you anything." He had never been so afraid in his life, even hiding in the engineering ducts when Colonel Shraeder had seized Seaquest had not been as terrifying as this. It was all too easy to imagine exactly what the Kraytax could do to him, but Lucas prayed that none of his fear showed.  
  
Ariel shrugged, "You might not care what happens to you, but what about your friends ?"  
  
Lucas's heart fell. So the crew were prisoners too. He knew in that instant that Ariel had won - he could not be the cause of the crew's death.  
  
Ariel smiled as the human digested her threat, "Now I want to know the location of the Resistance and the location of the Seaquest. If you don't tell me, you will watch your friends die, one by one, starting with your captain."  
  
Lucas's shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
***  
  
Hudson and Bridger watched over Lucas. The young man was quiet now. Doctor Perry had bandaged his wrists and ankles where the restraints had cut him, but the restraints themselves were still in place.  
  
"How much longer, Nathan ?" asked Hudson quietly.  
  
Bridger sighed, "I don't know, Oliver. I can only hope it's nearly finished."  
  
Hudson sat slowly in a chair. "Nathan," he began, Bridger looked over his eyes questioning, "I never asked you ... well, with everything happening, I never thought ..." Bridger raised an eyebrow, "How did you know ? What made you come here ?"  
  
Bridger turned away and continued looking down at the still form in the bed. He cleared his throat, "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I just had a bad feeling, would you ?"  
  
"No." said Hudson, succinctly.  
  
Bridger shrugged, "Well, that will have to do," he paused, "for now anyway."  
  
Hudson grimaced and looked as if he was about to argue, but a movement from Lucas made him pause.  
  
The ensign's head snapped back and forth and his lips moved. Straining forward the two men tried to make out what he was saying.  
  
"Don't believe it. Trick. Trick. See them. Wait."  
  
Hudson looked up at Bridger, a confused expression on his face. He was not reassured by Bridger, the older captain's face showed only sadness.  
  
***  
  
"Well, Lucas ?" Ariel tapped her long fingers against her leg impatiently.  
  
Lucas stared at the floor, his mind racing. He could not just give up. What if Ariel was lying ? What if the crew had escaped ? What if this was just another trick ?  
  
He raised his head. "I want to see them." he said firmly.  
  
Ariel frowned. "I don't have time for games, boy. Tell me where the resistance are based."  
  
Lucas laughed, "It's incredible. You managed to transport a submarine lightyears from Earth, you nearly fooled us into fighting for you and yet you still expect me to help you, just because you say you've got my friends. You definitely get this week's Dumb Alien Award."  
  
Ariel's face flushed with anger. "All right." she snapped. She keyed an electronic pad strapped to her wrist and stepped back.  
  
Lucas waited nervously. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this. Even if Ariel produced Bridger or any of the others, how could he be sure that it was the genuine article ? He'd already been fooled once by the impostors.   
  
A door slid open opposite him. Lucas gasped as Captain Bridger was dragged into the room by two stormers. Bridger looked rough to say the least. His face was bruised, his uniform torn, scorch marks at the shoulder and leg. Lucas gulped as the two guards threw the man down in front of him. But he'd learnt his lesson the hard way and made no move to close the distance between them.  
  
Ariel nodded to the stormers. The two gargoyles aimed their weapons at the captain. "Well ?" Ariel tried to keep the note of triumph from her voice.  
  
Lucas stared at Bridger. "Captain ?" whispered Lucas.  
  
Bridger raised his head. "Lucas ? Thank god you're all right."  
  
"But for how much longer ?" sneered Ariel.  
  
Bridger looked up at her. Lucas was surprised to see the depth of anger on Bridger's face. Normally the captain would give nothing away in case it weakened his case, no matter how poor his case was.  
  
"Now, you both know the questions. I want the answers."  
  
Lucas and Bridger exchanged glances. Lucas switched his gaze to Ariel. "I'm waiting." she said.  
  
Lucas closed his eyes. He had a sudden vision of the fake Henderson falling back, cut down by the pulse rifle, and resuming its true form as it died. He opened his eyes. Ariel was looking at him expectantly. But then another thought came to him. Why would Ariel have already interrogated Bridger ? She knew he could not answer, he'd been a prisoner on the Kraytax ship the whole time the Resistance was locating himself and Dagwood and repairing Seaquest. A desperate ploy began to form in his mind.  
  
Lucas straightened his shoulders and looked Ariel in the eye. "Go to hell." he said simply.  
  
Ariel's eyes flickered. "Very well." She gestured to the two stormers who took a step back and primed their weapons. Lucas could hear the power building up.  
  
Bridger glanced around at the two guards. He turned back to Lucas. "Lucas, tell them where the resistance base is, please." he pleaded.  
  
Lucas crossed his arms with finality, praying that he was right. "The Nathan Bridger I know would never put himself before other's safety." he said emphatically.  
  
The stormers raised their weapons. "Please ..." Bridger whispered.  
  
Lucas shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry." he said quietly.  
  
Bridger looked up at Ariel. The alien woman sighed and gestured to the guards to lower their weapons. Bridger got to his feet smoothly, all signs of pain and weakness gone.  
  
Lucas breathed deeply as Bridger's features melted away leaving Mitbor in his place.  
  
"I knew it !" exclaimed Lucas excitedly.  
  
"It would have been easier for you if you had not seen through our deception," declared Mitbor. He snapped his fingers. Lucas's arms were gripped by the two stormers behind him and they dragged him, kicking and straining against them, over to the wall.  
  
***  
  
Every seat was taken at the table. Henderson, Piccolo, O'Neill, Kimura and Ford sat silently. All of them were staring at their food, but only Kimura had any appetite. She was the only one who was actually eating. She regarded her colleagues with concern.  
  
"You know it tastes even worse when it's cold," she said, attempting to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
Henderson shrugged and pushed her plate away. "I guess I'm not hungry."  
  
Ford followed suit. "Neither am I."   
  
Kimura glanced around at the worried faces. She was not completely insensitive to the situation. A crew member was sick, they had every right to be concerned about their friend. However ... a Choi Dai crew would never allow concern for a crew member to interfere with their performance. As a pilot Kimura had not had a great deal of opportunity to interact with a crew. Yes, she had been part of a squad, but Choi Dai pilots were discouraged from socialising, even with each other. She had been trained to rely on no one but herself. She had been expected to follow orders implicitly. It had been a major adjustment to stay on Seaquest. People here, after initial scepticism, had tried to make her feel welcome, had tried to be friends.   
  
Kimura glanced over at O'Neill. If it wasn't for him she would be dead by now. She sighed as she felt what was fast becoming a familiar twinge of regret. O'Neill felt that she had betrayed him, and had said so in no uncertain terms. Kimura had felt perfectly justified in her actions and had told him so equally emphatically. But lately every time she looked at him that feeling of regret stole over her. She tried to shake it off and concentrate instead on the conversation of her companions.  
  
"Have you heard anything about Lucas, Commander ?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"No change," said Ford shortly.  
  
"Come on, Commander." said Lonnie, "Med-bay's been sealed off, Bridger hasn't been seen in days and there's still no word on Lucas. Haven't we got a right to know what's going on ?"  
  
"No." said Ford. He rose to leave.  
  
"Is it contagious ? Is that why med-bay is sealed ?" demanded Piccolo.  
  
Ford sighed and faced them, "There is no immediate danger to the crew. Why med-bay has been sealed is classified." He dumped his uneaten meal in the waste disposal and stalked away.  
  
"That was illuminating." grumbled O'Neill.  
  
***  
  
Lucas was terrified. He had tried to struggle against his guards but he was no match for them. They had lifted him bodily onto a table that looked as if it was growing out of the wall. Thick cables stretched over his ankles, knees and shoulders, holding him in place. Now Ariel and Mitbor stood on either side of him and lowered a large metallic skull cap over his head. Lucas gasped as the cold metal touched his forehead.  
  
"It's not too late, Lucas." said Ariel. "Just tell us what we want to know and you won't suffer."  
  
It was hard to find his voice, but Lucas managed it, "No, I'd just have the deaths of all my friends on my conscience for the rest of my life."  
  
"Are all humans so foolish ?" enquired Mitbor. Lucas did not reply. Mitbor lowered his head until it was level with Lucas. "This machine will read your mind. It is a painful process and one that you won't be able to stop. It might even kill you, but not before we find what we're looking for. This is your last chance to co-operate."  
  
Lucas swivelled his eyes over to Mitbor. "As I said, Go to hell."  
  
Mitbor straightened, "You are the one who will be going through hell."  
  
The two aliens stepped back. Ariel touched a panel on the wall and part of it became opaque. Mitbor tapped at the panel on his side and a high pitched whine filled the room. Lucas assumed the machine was building up power.  
  
He tensed on the table, not sure what to expect. So they were going to read his mind. Well he'd been here before. Clay Marshall had tried that one on him, and okay, he hadn't exactly come out of the encounter unscathed, but Marshall had been human, mainly human. These were aliens, what did they know about the human brain ? He had time to wonder if that was a good or bad thing as the table below him started to glow red and heat seeped through him.  
  
***  
  
Lucas writhed on the bed, inarticulate screams filling the air. Hudson, Bridger and Perry stood at the foot of the bed helpless to do anything.  
  
"Stop ! Make it stop ! Please make it stop ! Please."  
  
Perry eyed the ECG worriedly. "His heart rate's rising again," she hissed.  
  
Bridger glanced over at the monitor and quickly returned his attention to Lucas. "Better get another nurse in here, just in case."  
  
***  
  
His body was on fire but his mind was cold. Lucas could feel the alien machine probing his memories, cold fingers flicking through his mind. Desperately he concentrated on one image, a dolphin frolicking in the sea, jumping in and out of the water in a graceful sine wave. Voices penetrated.  
  
"What do you see ?"  
  
"Nothing. Just water, and that animal they brought with them."  
  
"Increase the power."  
  
Lucas screamed, he could not help himself. The temperature around him rose still further. An image of the crew popped into his mind, enjoying a barbecue at the Captain's house. He clamped his teeth together. The crew was alive, he would not betray them. He moaned pitifully and prayed that the machine would kill him before he broke down.  
  
***  
  
"He's arresting !" Perry pushed past Hudson so that she could start CPR. She passed the bag to Bridger who clamped it over the ensign's mouth. He pinched the young man's nose closed and pumped the air bag. Perry was counting under her breath as she massaged Lucas's heart.  
  
"10 cc's adrenaline. Get the de-fib !"  
  
"Charging !"  
  
Perry glanced over at Hudson, "I need you here, Captain."  
  
Hudson stepped around her and took over the heart massage. Perry accepted the hypodermic and fed it into Lucas.  
  
The de-fib beeped as it reached the power levels.  
  
Perry grabbed the paddles. "Clear !" They stepped back to allow her to press the pads to the ensign's chest. Lucas's body jerked as the electricity surged through.  
  
"No response."  
  
"Again ! 300 !"  
  
"Charging !"  
  
Hudson and Bridger continued with CPR.  
  
"Ready !"  
  
"Clear !"  
  
Again the ensign's body jerked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Again !"  
  
"Charging !"  
  
"Come on, kid. Don't let them beat you." muttered Hudson as he counted off the beats.  
  
"Ready !"  
  
"Clear !"  
  
Once more Lucas's body shuddered. But this time they were rewarded. The heart monitor beeped, slowly at first, then with a strengthening rhythm. They all watched it anxiously.  
  
"110 over 80, it's not the healthiest pulse I've seen, but it's there."  
  
Hudson wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Try not to do that again, Ensign."  
  
***  
  
He was drifting on an ocean, the sun burned his skin. All he could see was Darwin splashing around him, urging him on. But he was so tired, so very tired. He wanted the heat to stop, he wanted to sink under the waves, he didn't care if he never came up again.  
  
He heard screeching. Overhead gulls circled. He watched bemused as strips of green fire swept across the horizon. He heard screaming, the gulls disappeared as the green light passed through them. And suddenly the sun began to set, the heat dissipated. Lucas had never been so grateful for night in his life...  
  
Some one was calling his name, low, tender, but insistent. Grudgingly he opened his eyes. A blurred figure was beside him. Lucas blinked and the figure came into focus. "Captain ?"  
  
"We've got you, Lucas."  
  
Lucas struggled to sit up. He felt Bridger's arms around him, helping him. He saw the cables draping uselessly over the table. He saw Ortiz and Brody guarding the entrance to the chamber.  
  
"Is it really over," he stammered.  
  
Bridger pointed to the bodies of the Kraytax strewn around the room.  
  
"They'll never hurt you again, Lucas." Bridger beckoned Dagwood forward. The strong GELF gathered Lucas into his arms. Lucas allowed his head to fall onto his friend's shoulder.  
  
"We're going home," declared Bridger.  
  
***  
  
The lights were dim in med-bay. Nathan Bridger stirred uncomfortably. He had almost drifted off to sleep himself. He shook his head to clear the tiredness and glanced over at Lucas, he looked away and then back incredulously. Lucas's eyes were open for the first time in three days.  
  
Lucas saw that he had Bridger's attention. "You looked so peaceful when you were asleep I didn't like to wake you." he said apologetically. He waved an arm as far as it would go, "And I couldn't reach the call button. Do you think I can get out of these things now ?"  
  
Bridger grinned widely in relief.  
  
ONLY A FEW LOOSE ENDS TO BE COVERED. COMING SOON ... 


	7. Chapter 7 - Finito.

Author; Kath  
Title; Seaquest 2032 -"The Missing Years", pt 7 (Conclusion)  
Rating; PG  
Summary; Tying up the loose ends ...  
Disclaimer; Seaquest DSV/2032 and the characters (with the exception of Lania) are the property of Amblin Entertainment, Universal/MCA and the Sci-fi Channel. No infringement of copyright or trademark is intended. The story idea remains the property of the author. Any similarity of characters to persons living or dead is coincidental.  
Author's Note; Once more, thanks to all of you who wrote to say you enjoyed the story and I hope you continue to do so for this final instalment.  
  
SEAQUEST 2032 - THE MISSING YEARS, PT 7  
  
The ward room was empty when Lucas Wolenczak entered. He checked his watch, he was a few minutes early.   
  
Sighing he sat down in a chair, wincing slightly as his muscles protested. It had only been a few days since he had recovered consciousness and Doctor Perry was, in his opinion, acting like a mother hen, insisting he recover fully before he returned to duty. He felt fine. So his muscles were a little sore from all the thrashing around he had done when the dreams became too much, and okay he'd suffered a seizure, but apart from that he was back to normal. And besides, he was getting stir-crazy in med-bay. It had taken all his powers of persuasion to get Perry to agree to him attending this meeting in the ward room and not med-bay.  
  
The door to the ward room opened and Captain Bridger entered. Wolenczak rose to his feet and saluted.  
  
"Hey, Lucas ! You don't have to salute me." said Bridger grinning, he gestured for them to sit down.  
  
Lucas returned the grin as he sat down again.  
  
"You're looking a lot better, Lucas."  
  
Lucas's grin widened, "You couldn't tell that to Doctor Perry could you ?"  
  
"Oh she probably knows. Besides captains, even ex-captains, have to follow doctor's orders."  
  
Lucas shrugged, "Worth a try."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Bridger suddenly seemed reluctant to speak. At last he broke the moment.  
  
"So, how much do you remember, Lucas ?"  
  
Lucas cocked an eyebrow, "Shouldn't we wait for Captain Hudson ?"  
  
Bridger looked even more uncomfortable, "Er, Hudson's been delayed." He couldn't meet Lucas's eyes.  
  
"Delayed ?"  
  
"Yes, delayed," Bridger sighed. "Delayed because I told him the wrong time for this meeting. I wanted to talk to you before you talked to him."  
  
"I see. Any particular reason ?"  
  
Bridger raised his eyes and regarded the young man before him. "You have a choice to make, Lucas. It's entirely up to you. I won't pressurise you one way or another."  
  
Lucas was taken aback by the serious expression on Bridger's face, "You're kinda scaring me, Captain," he quipped, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
It was Bridger's turn to shrug, "It all depends on what you remember, and what you want to remember."  
  
"I remember everything." stated Lucas, quietly, "And so do you, don't you ?"  
  
Bridger nodded, "We decided one of us should keep the memories. Partly for security if any Kraytax decided to pay us a visit, and partly in case something like this happened. I volunteered."  
  
"How did you know to come to Seaquest ?"  
  
Bridger smiled ruefully, "I told Hudson it was just a feeling. I didn't think he'd believe me if I told him it was the dolphins. Darwin passed the message on."  
  
Lucas looked at his former captain shocked. "Dolphins ? What did you do, steal the patent for the vo-corder ?"  
  
Bridger put his finger up to his lip and winked, "Let's just say I acquired it with the assistance of a mutual friend."  
  
Understanding dawned on Lucas's face, "Ferena ? How did you afford his prices ?"  
  
"I reckoned he owed me, so he did it for cost - and lots of bananas of course."  
  
Lucas had to grin, "I think I'll take a look at the security protocols when I get back on duty," he decided.  
  
"Couldn't do any harm."  
  
"I can't believe you did that," Lucas shook his head.  
  
"Hey, I helped with some of it."  
  
"A very small part of it."  
  
"So ? It worked didn't it ?"  
  
"Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone." promised Lucas.  
  
"Well, that's the question isn't it ?" said Bridger, growing serious again, "What are you going to tell people ?"  
  
"What do you mean ?"  
  
"Lucas, we were missing for ten years. When people find out you can fill in some of the gaps don't you think they'll come to you for answers ?"  
  
Lucas was silent for a moment as he considered the implications of what Bridger was saying.  
  
"Well, why shouldn't they know ? Wouldn't Tim want to know that Miguel stayed behind with his wife ? That he was best man at the wedding ?" Lucas smiled remembering the double celebration of the Seaquest repairs being finished and the wedding of Miguel Ortiz and Lania. He still couldn't decide who had been more nervous, the groom, the best man or the captain. And the trouble O'Neill and Ortiz had had trying to find two rings !  
  
But Bridger was not giving up. "And what about Scott Keller or Wendy Smith ? Are you going to tell their families exactly how they died ?"  
  
Lucas squeezed his eyes shut trying to block that particular memory. Bridger pressed home.  
  
"And what about you ? They tortured you, Lucas. Do you really want to remember that ?" Lucas grimaced. "And what about now, here and now. There are people out there who would kill to get information on alien technology."  
  
Lucas opened his eyes, "I didn't know how most of that stuff worked ! I still don't !" he protested.  
  
"You know that, I know that." countered Bridger. "But do you think President Bourne would ? Mason Freeman ? Section 7 ? If any of them thought for a moment you had that knowledge they'd want it, and they wouldn't care how they got it."  
  
"So what's the alternative ?"  
  
Bridger reached into his shirt pocket pulling a small, clear, plastic bag filled with a bright blue powder from it. He tossed it across the table to Lucas. Lucas picked it up and turned it over in his fingers.  
  
"That's the alternative. Just dissolve it in water and drink it down. You'll go back to being like the rest of the crew. You won't remember anything except in your dreams."  
  
"Not even the good stuff ?"  
  
"No. It's all or nothing."  
  
The door to the ward room clicked open. Quickly Lucas stuffed the packet into his pocket and stood saluting as Captain Hudson entered.  
  
"At ease, Ensign." said Hudson, he motioned for Lucas to sit. "You're both early," he commented as he opened a report folder.  
  
Lucas blinked. Why did Hudson always seem to manage to see right through him ?  
  
Bridger smiled depreciatingly, "Navy punctuality is a hard habit to break. I'm glad to see Lucas is finally getting the hang of it. You know there was a time, Oliver, when I had to tell Lucas here that meetings were starting fifteen minutes earlier than they were just to get him there on time."  
  
Lucas blushed. "You did ?"  
  
Bridger shrugged, "'Fraid so."  
  
"Humph !" Lucas could not be sure, but it looked to him as if Hudson was trying not to laugh. His captain composed himself. "Well, I have Doctor Perry's medical report here. You'll be glad to know, Ensign, that she'll be releasing you from med-bay in a couple of days," Lucas sighed in relief. "You'll be on restricted duty for a while and the Doctor wants to see you regularly until she's sure you're fit for full duty." Lucas nodded, he'd known he was not going to get away scot free.   
  
"Now, I have to complete my report for UEO Command. As you requested, Nathan, I have left your name out of it. If Command gets to hear that you were on board we'll just have to tell them that your launch was damaged or something and we gave you a lift." Bridger nodded his thanks. Hudson turned to face Lucas. "So, Ensign. I need some information. It was obvious that you were "dreaming" about the period of time that Seaquest was lost. UEO Command is very anxious to know what you remember."  
  
Lucas stared straight ahead, "I'm sorry, sir." he said. "I'm afraid I don't remember anything."  
  
"Nothing ?" Hudson sounded disappointed.  
  
"Nothing." said Lucas, firmly.  
  
Hudson glanced back and forth between Bridger and Lucas. He pursed his lips and made a note on his report. "Verywell. I'll make that clear in my report. Command will be disappointed, as will some of the crew, I'm sure."  
  
Lucas nodded, "Perhaps it's for the best, sir."  
  
"Maybe." Hudson stood followed by Lucas and Bridger. "Short meeting. Usually the best kind. You'd better return to med-bay, Ensign."  
  
"Yes, sir." Lucas saluted and left the room. Hudson turned to Bridger.  
  
"Nathan, thank you for your assistance." Hudson and Bridger shook hands. Hudson nodded towards the door, "He's getting better at bluffing wouldn't you say ?"  
  
Bridger turned to him hoping he had a suitable expression of surprise on his face, "I don't know what you mean, Oliver."  
  
Hudson grinned, "Of course not, Nathan."  
  
They walked out together.  
  
***  
  
Lucas stood over the sink in the med-bay rest room turning the packet over in his hands. He was thinking about what Bridger had said - the danger to himself, even the crew if it ever got out that he remembered Hyperion. He thought about Commander Keller and Doctor Smith - they had died trying to save his life, should he forget that ? And all the good things that had happened on Hyperion. Defeating the Kraytax, helping to re-build a world, the friends they had made, Miguel's marriage - should he forget all that ?  
  
Deliberately he put the packet back in his pocket, decision made. They deserved to be remembered, all of them.   
  
THE END.  
  
Good, bad, indifferent ? Did I miss anything out ? Comments and queries to kandie@tinyonline.co.uk 


End file.
